


Door Still Open

by lacepriest



Series: 31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN 2015 [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepriest/pseuds/lacepriest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 DAYS OF FANON SWAN QUEEN<br/>March 9:  How does their first date go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Still Open

**Author's Note:**

> With the exception of March 30th (chose not write for the prompt), all other days have been completed.

Emma was surprised when she ran into Regina at the supermarket. For some reason she didn’t expect the woman to do regular mundane chores like everyone else. It reminded her that above all else, Regina was still human.

She was doubly surprised when it appeared like Regina was actually happy to see her.

Emma felt as if they were chatting away like a couple of soccer moms, it felt too normal for them, for the kind of people they were.

The biggest surprise came when Regina asked her if she wanted to go to the movies with her. _What! Regina was a movie goer? Since when?_ The blonde decided not to make a big deal of it and just said yes.

By this time, they were outside and the brunette opened her car door after placing her grocery bags in the trunk.

“So I’ll see you later?” Regina asked as she sat in the car and looked at Emma.

Emma smiled and simply nodded.

“Perfect, it’s a date then.” Regina shut the car door, turned the engine on, and with a final wave, drove away.

_Did she say date?_

Once home, the blonde paced and paced, trying to decipher Regina’s cryptic words. Did she say it like just an expression. I don’t go around saying outings are dates unless I mean it.

Emma continued pacing. But then again, we are totally different people that literally come from different realms! But Emma wanted it to be a date so that was how she was going to play it.

They whispered quietly during the movie. A constant running of commentaries on everything about the movie whether it was someone’s outfit, or unrealistic actions by the actors.

When Regina’s sarcasm and sass wasn’t directed at her, the woman was truly hilarious. Emma never had so much fun watching a movie.

Regina grabbed her arm as they walked back to the car, and Emma felt like her feet no longer touched the ground. Hoping it was a sign that the brunette was also enjoying the evening, Emma asked Regina if she was hungry.

“I am, but I’m in no mood to go to Granny’s, honestly.”

“Well,” Emma began, “we can keep it simple and go to the place where I got you that kale salad.”

Regina shyly agreed.

Back at Regina’s house, as they sat and ate, Emma wondered if she should be worried that the invasion of the body snatchers had begun. Who was this gorgeous woman who was so carefree and full of smiles? Is this how Regina really was when magic, drama, or heartbreak was absent?

The evening finally over, Regina walked Emma to the door. The blonde turned the handle and swung the door open. Before stepping through, she turned back to face Regina.

“Thank you for a fantastic night, Regina. I can’t wait to do it again.” Emma leaned in for a kiss, her left hand gently cradling the woman’s face.

“Good night, Regina.”

Emma didn’t know if Regina had intended it to be a real date or not, but by George, she would be using that excuse if the brunette decided to send a fireball her way. Either way, the stolen kiss was totally worth it.

FIN


End file.
